End Of Everything
by pyrotenshi
Summary: Reflections and pain can drive a man so far. Heero has found his humanity only to have it stripped away from the very person he's working for.


Hello all - I changed the ending.. edited abit and have given serious thought about writing a multi chapter story about how these two began. Tell me what you think.  
  
Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing belong to there respective owners.   
  
----  
  
End Of Everything  
  
Heero sped down the deserted highway to no where. His usually cold eyes were clouded with emotions as a lone tear fell into the wind.  
  
`Flashback`  
  
"She must return to her world 01! She can not interfere with your missions!" Dr J shouted and he ripped the angel from Heero's arms.  
  
"Noo.let me go.. heero help me..."  
  
"Let her go or I will kill you" Heero stated forcefully pulling his trusty gun out.  
  
"If you want to kill me you would have done that years ago before you became the perfect soldier that you are today. Emotions are what make you weak and venerable in battle! She will only make you weaker!"  
  
"Don't listen to him. Emotions are what make us people Heero. The can only make us stronger!"  
  
"Shut up you onne" Dr J snapped before throwing her into the time machine and locking the door.  
  
"Don't send me back!! Please no!"  
  
"Let her out! Can't you see I need her? Don't take her from me!"  
  
"Heero you are a soldier. A Gundam soldier! You will remain emotionless you entire life because you were trained to be!" And with that Dr J punched a few cornets and sent the crying angel back to her world.  
  
"Heero. I'll always love you. Please come back to me." she cried and she slowly dissapeared.  
  
"NOOOOO"  
  
"Retrain him at once!"  
  
`End of flashback`  
  
[You are wrong, fucked, and overrated  
  
I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault  
  
This is the end of EVERYTHING  
  
You are the end of EVERYTHING  
  
I haven't slept since I woke up  
  
And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker  
  
This is the end of EVERYTHING  
  
You are the end of EVERYTHING]  
  
Stopping his motorcycle at the end of the road Heero jumped off and slowly walked to the edge of the cliff. *How wrong they all were. How blind could I have been*  
  
`Flashback`  
  
"Hey Heero! Your back!" Duo shouted  
  
"Heero. I know you probable upset. But in the end it's for a greater good. Onnas are weak anyway" Wufie stated calmly.  
  
"What give you the right to say that?!" Heero stated coldly  
  
"We're soldiers Heero. Do not let your emotions in the way." Trowa stated. Heero looked at the silent soldier baffled before his eyes traveled to a very quiet Quatre.  
  
"Well Quatra? Do you have any thing to say?!" Heero shouted. Quatre just gave Heero the 'I'll talk to you later' look and left.  
  
"Well now that were back to normal, we've got some training to do. The Doc's just sent us some info on what we should be training on in order to fix Heero's emotional state" Duo said trying to stifle a giggle. "hehe.. Heero? hehe.. You really must have cracked if Dr J said to re-train you. hahahaha. I can't believe it. He cracked" Wufie didn't let his smirk go unnoticed and Trowa stood there silent as ever. The last thing Duo hear was the crack of Heero's gun and in came in contact with Duo's face"  
  
`End of flashback`  
  
[Shallow skin, I can paint with pain  
  
I mark the trails on my arms with your disdain  
  
Everyday it's the same - I LOVE. YOU HATE  
  
But I guess I don't care anymore.  
  
Fix my problems with the blade  
  
While my eyes turn from blue to gray  
  
God, The worst thing happen to me again  
  
But I guess I don't care anymore]  
  
*No one really understood* Heero thought angrily *They couldn't see that I needed her. I can't keep going on with out her* He pulled out a small silver chain that his angel had given him.  
  
'Heero.. Keep this chain to remember me by. Keep it with you always and I'll always be there with you'  
  
"But you're not here. Where are you? I need you." Heero brokenly shouted into the wind before giving in to his emotions and falling to the ground letting the tears fall.  
  
[You are wrong, fucked, and overrated  
  
I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault  
  
This is the end of EVERYTHING  
  
You are the end of EVERYTHING  
  
I haven't slept since I woke up  
  
And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker  
  
This is the end of EVERYTHING  
  
You are the end of EVERYTHING]  
  
`Flashback`  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
"Go away"  
  
"Heero.. Let me talk to you please" Heero looked up from his spot on the floor and got up and open the door. "Heero. I may not fully understand your feelings for the angel that stayed here for a period of time, but I can tell you must really care for her. I want you to know two things. Don't let other influence how you act. Let your emotions be your guide."  
  
"Quatra.."  
  
"Heero, They can make us soldiers, put us through hell and back but than can never fully cover our humanity. I'm not exactly sure how that angel of yours did it, but she returned your humanity back to you and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you see her again. Tonight we'll go to the transport room the doc's claim doesn't exist and bring her back"  
  
`End of flashback`  
  
"Quatra.. You were so wrong though. You tried and ended up in the infirmary for me. Dr J wouldn't allow anyone to interfere with his plans with 01. Even if it was another pilot"  
  
`Flashback`  
  
"There. Just about got it" Quatra said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. The next thing heard was the humming of the time machine as it came to life.  
  
"Thank you Quatra. For everything."  
  
Quatre just stood there and smiled at his friend. If she meant this much to Heero, she truly must be one of a kind. "All that's left is to punch in the coordinates and go and retrieve her."  
  
"I'll go and you keep the link open so we can come back." Heero said as he prepared to leave; he never had the chance.  
  
"Stop where you are gundam pilots!" A booming voice stated. "I will not allow this to happen." Both pilots froze as they realized Dr J had caught them. Quatre shoved Heero into the portal and sent Heero to find his angel. "Find her! I'll hold my own Heero!"  
  
'End of flashback'  
  
She wasn't even there. She came to my world to escape the death in her world. She was gone and I was left to stand there and mourn at her grave, her grave that didn't even have her name written on it. I had taken my knife and carved her name upon the cross.  
  
Her father was a political madman out for power. She had a gift for seeing into the future and he wanted that gift. It had taken me a long time to get her to open up. She said her father had created a machine that would ''capture'' one's power's to use for your own selfish needs; as she put it. She knew she'd be killed if she was put in that machine. It didn't just capture your powers.. it consumed your soul.  
  
I'm not even sure how I returned to my world.. but when I did I found Quatre on the floor bleeding to death. Quatres a real friend. He nearly died trying to help me.  
  
[My flaws are the only thing left that's pure  
  
Can't really live, can't really endure  
  
Everything I see reminds me of her  
  
God I wish I didn't care anymore  
  
The more I touch,the less I feel  
  
I'm lying to myself that it's not real  
  
Why is everybody making such a big fucking deal?  
  
I'm never gonna care anymore]  
  
I glanced out onto the ocean. The tranquility of the waves teased my senses. My eyes glazed over and I placed her chain around my neck. The wind had picked up since I came to this cliff.  
  
'Serenity Love, I'll be with you soon. Forgive me for I have sinned'  
  
I jumped  
  
[What the hell am I doing?  
  
Is there anyone left in my life?  
  
What the fuck was I thinking?  
  
Anybody want to tell me I'm fine?  
  
Where the hell am I going?  
  
Do I even need s reason to hide?  
  
I am only betrayed  
  
I am only conditioned to die ]  
  
--  
  
It rained the day of the service. All the pilots stood before a fresh grave, one in tears, two in a state of silent morning and the third wispering a prayer for the lost child. That is what they were. Children.  
  
Watery blue eyes glanced up to see a ghostly figure leaning against a tree. The figure nodded his head to him and walked off to meet his angel. The blond boy smiled for the first time in days as he relized all was right.  
  
Four days later an old man was found dead by decapatation.  
  
Quatre smiled.  
  
[You are wrong, fucked, and overrated  
  
I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault  
  
This is the end of EVERYTHING  
  
You are the end of EVERYTHING  
  
I haven't slept since I woke up  
  
And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker  
  
This is the end of EVERYTHING  
  
You are the end of EVERYTHING]  
  
--  
  
End of Everything © Slipknot – Iowa  
  
-Koneko- 


End file.
